<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake Dating (or is it?) by WarmthOfRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810689">Fake Dating (or is it?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain'>WarmthOfRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, But More Like Fluff, Dont Read This If Your Uncomfortable, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober 2020, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Malec, Not Beta Read, Oops, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Sorry This Was Short, Strangers to Lovers, Warlock Magnus Bane, accidental angst, idk what else to tag, tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that Izzy was still there, Alec went up to Magnus and touched the back of his hand with his fingers. Magnus looked up, confusion reflecting in his eyes.</p><p>“I was about to have a panic attack, I’m pretty sure. You helped me get through it. Before you start taking the blame, consider this - maybe I wanted you to kiss me.” Alec could hear Isabelle make a surprised noise, but he didn’t care. He waited.</p><p>Magnus’ eyes grew wider and he stared down at their hands, that Alec had now linked.</p><p>“To answer Isabelle,” Alec then went on, turning to his sister “I do think we should stop. Because I don’t want to fake-date you. It’s hard, it’s frustrating and it’s killing me because I’m lying if I say that I don’t want it to be real.”</p><p>//</p><p>[Day 4 of Flufftober 2020, Fake Dating] // Sorry this was so short xx</p><p>PS! Tw: Homophobic behavior</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Maryse Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Robert Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake Dating (or is it?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec raised his hand to knock, but the door to Magnus’ loft opened before he could make contact with the hard wood. It sprung open, revealing Magnus standing by the balcony door, gazing down to the street.</p><p>“Saw you coming.” the warlock explained plainly and Alec nodded, stepping inside, shrugging off his leather jacket. </p><p>“So, how’d it go?” Magnus asked, sitting down on the couch, graceful as a cat. His golden, slit pupils shone back at Alec. </p><p>If there was a person, who Alec could fake-date just to piss off his parents, Magnus was the best choice. When you had homophobic parents, you chose your fake-date to be a centuries year-old warlock, who was bisexual, dressed more colorfully than the rainbow and oh yeah, was the High Warlock of Brooklyn at that.</p><p>“They still want me to do it. They literally said ‘as long as no one sees you with him, you can still act as the head of this Institute’” was Alec’s response. He could hear the bitterness in his own voice.</p><p>When he first pitched Magnus the idea, they had both laughed at first. Then, Magnus had considered it, because he hated Maryse and Robert. Then, Alec had told him that he didn’t want to be the head of the Institute, that it was best if Jace took the part if Alec wasn’t allowed to be himself. He needed to get out of the situation and Magnus could help.</p><p>He wasn’t entirely sure why the warlock finally agreed, but he had agreed. </p><p>Magnus hummed, stirring his drink with his pinky. He eyed the shadowhunter, who slumped onto the couch next to him. He snapped his fingers, and Alec was holding a glass of whisky.</p><p>“Maybe we aren’t convincing enough.” Magnus announced in all seriousness. Alec snorted.</p><p>“They’ve seen us holding hands and giving each other cheek-kisses.” he retorted. Magnus rolled his cat-eyes.</p><p>“I haven’t been to the Institute, with you. That would piss them off, I’m pretty sure.” Magnus said and Alec widened his eyes. </p><p>It was true. It was also very risky. Everyone he knew was at the Institute. And he hadn’t come out, per se. He had no idea how the rest of the Insitute would react. </p><p>But the more Alec thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. He would never admit this out loud, but he liked Magnus’ company. They’d been doing this for weeks now and he found that the warlock was easy to talk to. He got why Alec was pissed and angry, and in turn, Alec listened to Magnus stories from his past.</p><p>When Magnus was slightly drunk, he also talked to Alec a bout other stuff, that he’d later deny. Alec didn’t mind talking to Magnus about ‘feelings’. It was weird, but somehow, they’d actually become friends. </p><p>“That’s actually a good idea. I think.” Alec offered, sipping his whisky and pulling a face. Magnus clicked his tongue.</p><p>“Of course it is, it was mine.” he flicked his fingers as if that would prove a point. Alec rolled his eyes. </p><p>When Magnus started talking again, it was to tell Alec a story about the time he got banned from Peru. It made Alec relax and laugh at the right moments. Without knowing, Alec felt safer again, away from his parents.</p><p>When Magnus went to the bathroom, Alec realized something. Magnus could’ve just told him to go back to the Institute and wait for him tomorrow. Instead, he started telling him a story, that effectively got Alec’s mind off his problems. Magnus was trying to make him feel better.</p><p>Alec smiled at the thought. There was a strange feeling in his stomach. It was tingly and it felt like… like butterflies. He shook his head, fast, when Magnus returned.</p><p>“I should go.” Alec said quickly, getting up, but the look of disappointment that shadowed Magnus’ face was unmistakable. Alec felt guilty almost immediately.</p><p>Then the face was gone and replaced by a dashing smile.</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Alec bit his lip, when Magnus turned his head towards the window, sipping his drink.</p><p>“Or… I could stay for another drink? You didn’t get to the part where you actually got banned from Peru.” he said carefully. Suddenly, he felt very self-conscious.<br/>Magnus sent him a smile, that lit up his face and Alec blinked.</p><p>Magnus patted the spot next to him. “Better get comfy, then.”</p><p>//</p><p>Alec woke up at the Institute, filled with tread for some reason. He knew Magnus was coming by and he also knew his parents would be there, and it wall seemed like… too much.</p><p>Yes, it had been his idea to fake date. Yes, they succeeded in pissing off Maryse and Robert Lightwood, while Isabelle and Jace watched in amusement (even though, more than once, Isabelle had cornered him and asked about Magnus - neither of his siblings knew that they were, in fact, fake dating). </p><p>But this - this was scaring him and he couldn’t quite grasp the reason. They’d ‘flaunted’ their ‘relationship’ in his parents' faces before. Why should this be any different? Because Magnus was coming into their home? Possibly disrespecting every single rule they’d ever come up with?  </p><p>Alec realized, he wasn’t scared of the situation. He was scared for Magnus. </p><p>His parents could be cruel and unforgiving towards Alec, but they would never physically hurt him. They could hurt Magnus, though. They could hand him to the Clave. They’d find a reason. </p><p>He took his phone, hands slightly shaking. Magnus picked up on the third ring.</p><p>“Yes, handsome?” Magnus used the nickname as a joke at first, but he didn’t stop, even when they were away from prying eyes and didn’t need to put on a show. Alec didn’t mind, so they just went with it. </p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t do this?” it came out as a question and Alec bit his lip nervously. </p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Magnus exhaled. “It’s your call. Why the sudden change of mind, though? You were fine yesterday.”</p><p>Alec paced back and forth in his room, eyebrows furrowed and rubbing his temple. He stopped in front of the mirror. He looked angsty and tired. </p><p>“It’s just, my parents… They are not very nice people.” he said lamely, not sure how to voice his concern. What would Magnus do if he’d know that Alec cared for his well-being? Would he laugh? Would he get the wrong idea? Would it even be a wrong idea at that?</p><p>“Alexander.” Magnus said, like he always did when he was being dead serious. Alec heard his name coming from Magnus’ mouth and he instantly relaxed, without even knowing it. “I have met them. I know what kind of people they are. I can handle them both.”</p><p>Alec sighed, eyes going to the hole in his sweater. He picked at it.</p><p>“It’s just, this is the Institute we’re talking about, and they are the heads here. They have influence with the Clave and you’re basically stepping into their territory-” Alec rambled now and he heard Magnus take a sharp breath.</p><p>“Hold up.” Magnus interrupted and Alec shut up, his heart pounding in his chest loudly. He saw his own eyes in the reflection of the mirror - they looked back at him like a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p>“Alec, are you… worried about me?” Magnus slowly asked, his voice not betraying his emotion. Alec bit his lip again, drawing blood. He let go and instead, pursed his lips.</p><p>“No.” Alec lied. </p><p>There were a few seconds of silence and then he heard Magnus chuckle lightly. Alec’s heart sank. So, he did think it was a joke. </p><p>But then, “Alexander, that’s very sweet, but I can take care of myself. I’m more worried about what will happen to you, afterwards.” Magnus’ voice was low, but it was… sweet and even caring. Alec had never heard him speak like this.</p><p>He swallowed. “I’m- you are? I mean-” he cleared his throat “I’m fine. I mean, I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Another moment of silence.</p><p>“I’m not doing this unless you’re absolutely sure.” Magnus said.</p><p>Alec took another look at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes made it look as if he hadn’t slept for days. The cheekbones were protruding and the anguished look on his face was a testimony of how many sleepless nights, how many meals missed and how many tears had gone into this shadow that kept looming over him - he couldn’t go back. He won’t go back to denying who he was, ever again.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Alec said, determined and heard Magnus sigh. </p><p>“I’ll see you in 10.”</p><p>//</p><p>Magnus had really put a lot of effort into pissing Maryse and Robert off this time, just with his looks. </p><p>He was wearing his red leather pants and a silky silver blouse, on top of which he had a leather jacket. His rings were glinting under the lamps, like the glitter in his hair and on his bronze skin. The eyeliner drew out his eyes, the slit pupils fixed on Alec the second he entered the lobby.</p><p>Alec heard his mother’s sharp intake of breath behind his back. </p><p>“Alec, what’s that warlock doing here?” Maryse asked, her eyes narrowed at his eldest son. Isabelle had stopped what she was doing (behind the computers, probably looking for the demons nest they had gotten intel on) and raised her gaze to them.</p><p>The look on her face said ‘tell me if you need me to rescue you’. Alec shook his head ever so slightly, and Izzy’s mouth went into a thin line. </p><p>Robert came behind Maryse, hand on her lower back and Alec wanted to laugh. Please, like they were the perfect couple. Everyone already knew their marriage was falling apart, and yet they insisted on this charade.</p><p>Magnus waved his hand in a flourish. “Hello, darling.” he all but purrs, reaching Alec and pecked him on the cheek. </p><p>The touch was hot and a little sticky, because of the glittery lip gloss on Magnus’ mouth, but Alec found he didn’t mind. He felt a hot scarlet blush make its way to his cheeks and wondered why he was feeling the way he was. He hadn’t had a problem with Magnus’ kissing him before.</p><p>Magnus’ eyes were encouraging on him, now glamored to the golden-green of regular human-eyes. Alec found himself gazing back, finding the confidence he needed in Magnus. </p><p>“His my boyfriend, he is allowed to visit me.” Alec said sternly. The word sounded foreign on his tongue, but with a jolt, Alec realized  it was easy to say it. Magnus was his boyfriend. It was as easy as saying ‘we’re having pancakes for breakfast’. </p><p>Maryse sent them both a poisoned look. “You know I detest lying. And if you want to meet up with your… friend, you can do it outside of the Institute, where you won’t embarrass us.” she spat. </p><p>Alec tensed immediately, but felt Magnus’ had on his elbow, squeezing slightly. He exhaled, calming himself.</p><p>“Boyfriend.” Magnus cheerfully mended her and sent Maryse a bright smile as she glared at him.</p><p>“Alec, what’s this really about? You’ve never acted up like this.” Robert now said, as if talking to a child. Alec gritted his teeth.</p><p>“What’s this about?” he mimicked his father with a raised voice and Isabelle etched closer, closing the doors to the computer room; enclosing the Lightwoods and Magnus into the lobby. “This is about you not accepting who I am! And that I don’t want to be a part of your power games!” </p><p>Alec felt the anger bubble inside of him and he wished Isabelle was anywhere else but here.</p><p>Maryse looked like she’d been slapped. “Alec, you are a Lightwood. We have always been the heads of this Institute. You will do as we see fit. As for this ‘who you are’ nonsense, it’ll pass.”</p><p>Alec couldn’t believe his own ears. “It’ll pass?” he repeated, deflating. He felt empty.</p><p>Maryse’s face was unchanging. Robert stepped closer.</p><p>“Alec, it’s not… acceptable. I’m sure if you try hard enough, you’ll see that.” Robert said then, gently, as if he was doing Alec a favor. He wanted to throw up.</p><p>“You’re saying I’m sick?” Alec asked bluntly. He heard Isabelle take in a sharp breath. Magnus was still beside him.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Alec. Grow up! This is not who you are, I don’t know why you insist on this charade! You are not gay!” Maryse finally exploded and Alec felt like she’d doused him in ice cold water.</p><p>He felt his breathing quicken as he stared at his parents in disbelief and a hollow feeling took place inside his heart. He felt small, all of a sudden. He felt weak.</p><p>He was about to announce that he can’t stand upright anymore, when Magnus’ arms closed around his own, pinning them to the side as the warlock turned Alec to face him.</p><p>He had just enough time to see that determined and almost infuriated look on Magnus’ face, when the warlock leaned in to him, his lips placed on Alec’s. </p><p>The storm inside Alec calmed just a little bit, his parents and even Isabelle fading away when he relaxed under the touch. He could feel the surge of magic in him and realized, Magnus was trying to calm him. It made him happy. </p><p>His lips tasted of something sweet. Alec had never been kissed like this before. Magnus was gentle, slow and sweet. He was almost speaking to Alec, through the touch. ‘Calm down, everything will be alright. Just breathe.’ Alec forgot everything but Magnus and his hands clasped around Alec’s arms and the pair of lips he could feel move under his own.</p><p>When Magnus pulled away, Alec was smiling, without even knowing it. He barely heard Magnus’ voice through his haze.</p><p>“If you can’t see what a wonderful son you have and can’t accept him the way he is, then you don’t deserve him. I hope everyone in this Institute will come to know just how shallow and disrespectful you are. Oh, and by the way. Nice to know that you’re preaching about being what’s right and what’s wrong, when your marriage is a sham.”</p><p>Alec felt the strange urge to laugh. He held back, feeling Magnus’ hand on his lower back, steering him away. As if in a dream, he let himself be walked to another room. </p><p>When they were inside of what looked like someone’s bedroom, Magnus turned to him with an anxious look. “Are you okay?” he asked, soft but steady.</p><p>Alec barely nodded when Isabelle barged in, locking the door behind them.</p><p>“What,” she said through her teeth “was that?” Her gaze was fixed on Magnus. Alec made a noise. </p><p>She strode to Alec, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry about what they said. I can’t believe it. Those slimy, arrogant-” she was stopped when Alec glared at her. “Well, they are.” she insisted.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know what you’re doing but don’t you think it’s time to stop? I know this was supposed to be fake but that didn’t seem fake to me.” Isabelle then said and Alec raised his eyebrows. What?</p><p>Isabelle clicked her tongue, impatient. “I obviously knew, you idiot.” she said and then, pulled Alec towards her. Her features were worrisome and Alec recognized it - it was just how he used to look at Izzy or Jace, whenever they were having a bad day or needed comfort. </p><p>“I don’t want to see you get any more hurt then you already are. Fake dating is one thing, but I know you, Alec. You have to stop, before you… before it breaks you.” Isabelle whispered and Alec’s eyes met hers. </p><p>Izzy always knew what Alec was feeling, even when he didn’t know it yet. He tried not to look at Magnus, who had faded into the background, probably trying to give the sibling some privacy. </p><p>“Iz, I-” he started, trying to figure out what to say. Alec then realized that it didn’t matter what he’d say to Izzy. It only mattered what he would say to Magnus. </p><p>He turned abruptly, finding Magnus’ eyes already on him. The cat-eyes gleamed as Magnus’ glamour dropped. </p><p>“Why did you kiss me?” Alec demanded. It came out accusing, which was not his attempt at all. Magnus recoiled.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t have done that. I just-” Magnus seemed uncomfortable at that moment “I couldn’t let them say those things to you. No one should put up with that. And I just wanted to comfort you, somehow. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Alec exhaled and realized - Magnus was about to blame himself for everything. </p><p>Despite the fact that Izzy was still there, Alec went up to Magnus and touched the back of his hand with his fingers. Magnus looked up, confusion reflecting in his eyes.</p><p>“I was about to have a panic attack, I’m pretty sure. You helped me get through it. Before you start taking the blame, consider this - maybe I wanted you to kiss me.” Alec could hear Isabelle make a surprised noise, but he didn’t care. He waited.</p><p>Magnus’ eyes grew wider and he stared down at their hands, that Alec had now linked.</p><p>“To answer Isabelle,” Alec then went on, turning to his sister “I do think we should stop. Because I don’t want to fake-date you. It’s hard, it’s frustrating and it’s killing me because I’m lying if I say that I don’t want it to be real.”</p><p>Before he’d said it out loud, Alec could pretend that it wasn’t true. Now, he had to face it. Everything up to now didn’t make sense, except this. His hand in Magnus’ and the feeling that it was right, somehow. </p><p>“I’m gonna go.” Isabelle said, but before she did, she touched Alec’s shoulder for a moment and tiptoed, kissing his cheek. “I love you, brother.”</p><p>Then she was gone.</p><p>Alec’s eyes went back to Magnus, who looked at him in wonder. Now, Alec felt fidgety again. His teeth locked down on his lower lip as he begun to nervously assume that Magnus was about to tell him, that this was not at all what he wanted.</p><p>“I knew you were worried about me.” Magnus suddenly said, a smug smile creeping up on his face. </p><p>Alec let out a breath he had been holding and laughed. He laughed and it was the greatest feeling. “Shut up.”</p><p>Magnus smiled, his hands going around Alec’s waist as he leaned in. Alec could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. </p><p>“You’re special, Alexander Lightwood, let no one ever tell you different.”</p><p>Magnus’ word were like soothing balm to Alec’s aching heart and soul. So many years trying to deny his true self, so many years trying to prove it and finally, he could be free. He could let down his guard and his walls, if he wanted to. <br/>Magnus’ lips on his felt even better than the last time, the calm flooding through him. This time, it wasn’t magic. It was purely Magnus. His hands firmly around him, holding him in a tight embrace. His body lean against Alec’s.</p><p>Alec kissed him back with earth-shattering enthusiasm and he could hear Magnus hum low in his throat, his lips curling against Alec’s. It made Alec smile, too, and soon they both were smiling, trying to kiss, but failing amazingly at it.</p><p>They gave up and Alec just rested his forehead against Magnus’. He breathed in and out, steady. He knew that everything was fucked up and that nothing will be the same. He found that he was okay with that.</p><p>“I should go.” Magnus all but whispered the words, like they wouldn’t be true, if he did.</p><p>Alec nodded, letting his arms drop, releasing the warlock, but pecked his lips quickly. He didn’t want him to go. He didn’t want to face the rest of the world behind the door alone.</p><p>Magnus made a portal with a snap of his fingers, but before he stepped into it, he turned to Alec.</p><p>He reached out his hand, a smile etched on his face.</p><p>“Coming?”</p><p>Alec stared at his outstretched hand and then eyed the door. He found himself smiling at the warlock, whose hair was slightly blown onto his face because of the ghust of wind from the portal, the ringed hand reaching Alec's. </p><p>And how could he not take it?</p><p>He curled his fingers around Magnus’, his heart steadying for the first time in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!</p><p>Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?</p><p>This is Day 4. I've also got 5, and then you get to go and see Arsis do their thing for Day 6 and 7.</p><p>If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)</p><p>You can also find me on<br/>Wattpad: WarmthOfRain<br/>Instagram: warmthofrain<br/>Twitter: rain_warmth<br/>Tumblr: malecbaby</p><p>[This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>